


[Art] I believe you can get me through the night

by Sarconistia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, based on NikiFrost's 1976
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia
Summary: Just a little Trina and Emma.  Fanart for one of my WIP favorite fanfics, 1976 by NikiFrost.





	[Art] I believe you can get me through the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1976](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251349) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 



 

If you haven't read the fanfic, I 100% recommend that you do.


End file.
